Dealing With The Devil
by Janto4ever
Summary: Lucifer visits Sam in his dreams again. don't have a plot for this story just yet, I simply felt as if there are not enough Sam and Lucifer fanfiction and the pairing with them fascinates me. You guys should write more of this sort of fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Sam X Lucifer

Warnings: No warnings so far.

A.N I don't have a plot for this story just yet, I simply felt as if there are not enough Sam and Lucifer fanfiction and the pairing with them fascinates me. You guys should write more of this sort of fanfiction.

Sam sat on the edge of the bed in another shabby motel room; the grey walls were alit by the moonlight that shone through the motel windows. The bed was covered in soft black and red cotton sheets. Sam had his head tucked in-between his hands, he felt someone softly pressed their lips on the back of his neck. At this moment Sam knew he was dreaming; he was always there in his dreams.

'Good evening Sam, how are you this beautiful night?' he said, his breath was hot against Sam's neck.

'I'm alright Lucifer.'

'Are you not going to ask how I am? You have become so impolite.' Lucifer replied; his voice was full of amusement.

'Fine then Lucifer, how are you?'

'I'm feeling quite good tonight Sam; I would be feeling much better if you simply told me where you are.'

'Lucifer please, not this again, not tonight. I can't play these games tonight.'

'Sammy, what's wrong?'

Sam cringed at the nickname but he adored the comfort it came with. For a moment they both sat in silence, Sam didn't want to tell Lucifer what had happened between himself and Dean, but he felt as if he needed to tell someone.

'Tonight, Dean and I decided that it was time we went our separate ways.'

'Yes Sam, I did hear about that. I am very sorry for you, I am aware of how much your brother had meant to you.' Lucifer said; his voice held traces of sympathy.

'Yeah sure, I bet you are Lucifer.'

Sam moved away from the bed and walked to the other side of the room as he ran his hand through his hair. He walked to the window and sat beneath it.

'Sam, I am worried about you. I am worried about what you would do without your brother. Please, tell me where you are Sam.'

'I don't want to.' Sam said as he pouted like a small child.

'Sam, I do not trust you on your own right now so tell me where you are.'

'Why would you even care about me?'

'Because Sam, you're my vessel, I care about you and your wellbeing. Also, I have grown some sort of fondness for you.' Lucifer admitted.

'Look on the table.' Sam said weakly.

'What?'

'Look on the table Lucifer.'

On the wooden table beside the lap there was a small card with an address. Lucifer picked up the card and smiled softly.

'I'll be here soon Sam.' Lucifer said as he kissed Sam softly.

'I'm counting on it.' Sam muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing: Sam X Lucifer

Warnings: No warnings so far.

A.N I don't have a plot for this story just yet, I simply felt as if there are not enough Sam and Lucifer fanfiction and the pairing with them fascinates me. You guys should write more of this sort of fanfiction.

A/N. Im not very happy with this chapter.

Sam was awoken by the sound of a repeated soft beeping nose; it took him a moment to realise what the sound was and that it came from his alarm clock. Sam reached his hand over to the bedside table and turned it off, not yet had Sam opened his eyes. Sam thought back to last night and what had happened. Had he really tell Lucifer where he was and if he did, where was Lucifer?

'Well to clear things up, yes to the first one and for the second one I'm sitting right here.'

Sam opened his eyes to find himself in the motel room he was in last night; he sat up against the bed frame and looked over to Lucifer. Lucifer sat by the small coffee table smiling at Sam with a newspaper on his lap. Sam had begun to wonder why Lucifer hadn't just woke him up early last night.

'Well you see Sam, I thought I would do something nice and allow you a few more hours of sleep, I didn't mind waiting for you to wake up.' Lucifer said as he smiled widely.

'You're reading my mind, aren't you?' Sam asked as he sighed softly and rubbed his eyes.

'Yes I am.' Lucifer said as he laughed softly.

'So, now that you've found me. What do we do now?' Sam asked.

'Well I'm going to make sure that you're taken care of, that you eat well, other than that diner rubbish. Then we can discuss the "vessel problem." But you must admit it is only a problem because you insist to say no.'

'Fine, it's my fault that I say no. So, where are you going to take me? Any place beside another shitty motel would be really nice.' Sam said.

'Well then, come along Sam.' Lucifer said as he put the newspaper down onto the wooden coffee table and moved over to the bed. He extended his arm out to Sam.

Sam looked up into Lucifer's blue eyes then looked down at the hand reached out in front of him. He hesitated for a moment, staring at the hand blankly. Sam took a sharp breath then took Lucifer's hand. He felt a sharp and within the second he was in a large room decorated in a creamy white and gold, the room had seemed endless.

In the middle of the room was a large bed covered in black and white sheets, the sheets looked like they were silk. Lucifer who was now standing by the bed sat on the edge of it and Sam joined him.

'Wow, this is very… wow.' Sam said, stuttering on his words.

'I'm glad you think so, if you require anything at all just say it out loud and the object you need shall appear in front of you.'

'Really? Anything at all?' Sam asked.

'Well, not anything, but mostly anything. Why don't you try it out?'

Sam ran through a list of ideas of things he could try out in his mind.

'A chess set.' Sam said.

Sam looked down to see a wooden portable chess set sitting on his lap. It was just like the one he had as a child, he remembered asking Dean to play chess with him when they were younger and how Dean would always say no.

Sam looked up from the chess set to see Lucifer smiling.

'Would you like to play a game?' Lucifer asked Sam.

'Um, yeah, I would love it.' Sam said.

They both began to set up the chess set in silence. The only sound was the soft clack of when the chess pieces would accidently hit each other.

Sam and Lucifer ended up playing more than just one game. Sam had won the first round causing Lucifer to demand a rematch. Now, they were sitting on the bed, with concentrated looks upon their face. Sam had won about 31 games while Lucifer was up on 36.

They played until Sam became hungry, they then ate then Lucifer insisted Sam sleep while Sam attempted to explain to Lucifer it was far too early for him to sleep just yet.

_**A/N. Please tell me what you thought of the chapter.**_


End file.
